New Lives
by animefreak102
Summary: There girls create a vortex leading into the yuyu hakusho realm. It's all takes place before the Dark Tournament.Yusuke&OC Kurama&OC Hiei
1. The wish

Maki, Kioko, and Tesara! I actually did this fanfic with 2 of my friends: CELESTE & KRISTEN! I am Maki, Celeste is Kioko, and Kristen is Tesara. We wrote little comments to each other during our writing. If you want me to include them tell me in a review. There's none in the first chapter so tell me before chappie 2. Okay? Bye bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yuyu characters but I do own my OCs.  
  
Chapter 1 The Wish!  
  
The three girls gathered around the fire and tossed the folded pieces on paper that held theirs image and abilities in.  
  
"This better work! We are wasting valuable trick-or-treating time people!" Maki exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! It's either candy or a new life!" Kioko snapped, "Which would you prefer?"  
  
"Would you two just Shut Up! But Maki is right. Someone! Who shall remain nameless, Kioko!!!!, better not have wasted our time, or they are losing an arm! This is free candy we're taking about, as in we don't have to steal it!" Tesara yelled.  
  
"Why is everyone picking on me?" Kioko whined. Suddenly there was a big blue flash of light coming from Maki's closet.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Maki yelled.  
  
They got up and raced to the closet door. They opened the door but nothing was there, just an empty closet.  
  
"I guess it was nothing," Kioko said walking to the center of Maki's room.  
  
"Maybe it was the portal?" said Tesara.  
  
"We'll check in the morning. Right now it's CANDY TIME!!!!" Maki yelled and ran out the door chanting, "Candy! Candy! Candy!"  
  
Morning  
  
Kioko sat up abruptly in bed. 'I...have to go to the bathroom,' she thought.  
  
Kioko got up and went to the bathroom. After she went, she went to the sink to wash her hands and she could barely see her head it the mirror above it.  
  
"I'm short!!!!!" Kioko yelled and ran out of the bathroom and into Maki's room. "Guys!!! Wake up!!!"  
  
Tesara sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Kioko? What's wrong? It's still early," she said sleepily.  
  
Then Maki sat up looking around. "Who's yelling? Kioko again? Shut up!!!"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!" Kioko yelled backing against the wall. The girls looked at each other.  
  
"IT WORKED!" they shouted.  
  
"Check the closet!" Maki screamed.  
  
They all raced over to the closet and flew open the door. Sure enough there was a swirling blue vortex.  
  
"Sweet!" Kioko said  
  
Maki looked at her. "Hey Kioko? Since when are you so short?" she asked. They all looked at Kioko.  
  
Tesara snorted and was turning red from the effort of trying to keep her laughter in. "Who's the short one now! Ha ha! This is too good to be true! Ha ha ha!" she said and laughed some more.  
  
Kioko's cheeks turned a dark pink as she turned away. "Maki? I'm not that short, am I?" Kioko asked her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're not taller than Hiei." Maki said.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not taller than Hiei," Kioko said with a sigh.  
  
Another snort from Tesara told her that she found it funny that she was finally taller than Kioko.  
  
"Alright! Let's just go already!" Kioko said and stepped up to the vortex.  
  
"We should grab each other's wrist to make sure we don't get separated," Maki said and grabbed Tesara's wrist. Kioko grabbed Maki's wrist and they all turned to the vortex.  
  
"On the count of three!" Maki said, then they all counted in unison. "One, two, THREE!!!" they yelled and jumped in.  
  
Alright ppl. There's chap.1. Hope you like. Please review! Tell me if you want the little notes during the stories. If you want to know more about my OC's just tell me in a review. Okay? Bye! 


	2. Stupid Kuwabara

Hiya! Well since no one told me if they wanted the little comments, I'm just gonna put them in anyways. The comments will be in (parenthesis). Okay? Well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 Stupid Kuwabara  
  
Swirling blue light wound around the trio as they screamed their heads off.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all cried.  
  
Suddenly the swirling stopped and they started falling. "Great! The portal dropped us in the middle of the sky!" Tesara yelled.  
  
"Hey! Who's that?" Maki yelled, "It looks like a person!"  
  
"In the middle of the woods?!?!" Tesara yelled  
  
"Hey I recognize that hairdo! It's Kuwabara!" Kioko yelled.  
  
"We're gonna fall right on top of him!" Tesara yelled  
  
"Ewwwwwwww!" they said in unison.  
  
Just as they were about to fall on him, he looked up. "Wha-" THUMP! The three girls crashed on him.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh, owiy!" Maki said and got up.  
  
"Owwwwww! My butt!" Kioko said and also got up.  
  
"Ow, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Tesara said and got up.  
  
"Duh! We're demons now!" Kioko said.  
  
"Let's see if Kuwabara is conscious," Tesara said and they bent over him.  
  
"Duude, duuuuuuuuuude," Kioko said poking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh," he opened his eyes. "I've died and the angels have come to greet me," he said looking up at the three girls standing over him.  
  
"Chill out bocko! We ain't no angels!" Maki yelled.  
  
Tesara reached for her sword and started to pull it out, "I can introduce you to them."  
  
Kioko caught her arm before she could fully unsheath her sword. "Tesara, I think we can handle this without violence."  
  
"But I like violence!" Tesara whined.  
  
"Me too but we don't have to use it now," Kioko explained.  
  
"Oooooooooooooookkaaaayyyyyyyy," Tesara said reluctantly and sheathed her sword.  
  
"If you aren't angels, then what are you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Uuuuuuhhhhhh, demons?" Tesara answered sarcastically.  
  
"What kind of demons?" he asked.  
  
"I'm an ice demon!" said Maki.  
  
"And I'm a fire demon," Kioko said.  
  
"I'm your worse nightmare," Tesara said unsheathing her sword.  
  
"TESARA!" Maki and Kioko yelled together.  
  
"Awwwwww," she said and sheathed her sword.  
  
"She's a fox demon," Maki said.  
  
Kuwabara snorted, trying to hold back laughter. "You know what that sym- ...means?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Yes I know what it symbolizes if that's what your trying to say. Boy, you really are dumb," Tesara said indignantly.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Tesara gasped, "Sweet Angry Jeezus IT'S... the phone."  
  
Maki and Kioko laughed and Maki answered her phone. "I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number," she said grinning.  
  
"Ummmm... you guys are scary, so I'm gonna leave now," Kuwabara said inching away.  
  
"Now why would you do a thing like that?" Tesara said taking her sword out.  
  
"DUDE!!!" Kioko and Maki yelled at her.  
  
Tesara turned around and winked at her friends.  
  
"It's too early for you to leave," Maki said stepping closer.  
  
"Yeah, we're just getting started," Kioko said coming up be hind Maki.  
  
Okay, well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. My computer is being weird and I have to use my mom's computer. Next chapter has Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke in it so... yeah. See ya! 


End file.
